narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Sunagakure
Sunagakure (砂隠れの里, Sunagakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in the Sand") lies in the Land of Wind. As one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Sunagakure's leader is the Kazekage, the most recent being Raijin Hikari. Ninja from this village are known to specialize in Fuuton, Dokuton and Kugutsu no Jutsu. History Gathered together from the various desert dwelling warriors of the sands, Sunagakure has the smallest population of all the great nations. The shinobi make up for this deficit with their ferocity. Philosophy: success of a mission supersedes all, even the lives of the warriors involved. The sands present a variety of dangers for any outsider who dares to trespass upon their world. List of Kazekages The Kazekage (風影; Literally meaning "Wind Shadow") are the leaders of Sunagakure. Feared and respected across the world, they are responsible for making Sunagakure a powerful and great village, despite its small size. Full-bodied statues of all the former Kazekage are kept in the room where Sunagakure's council convenes. Kazekages in Shinobi Legends History #'Shodai:' Radiant Eclipse #'Nidaime:' Kayenta Moenkopi #'Sandaime:' CJoftheDesert #'Yondaime:' Raijin Hikari Noted Locations Outside the Village Walls (All people traveling towards Suna pass through the first two areas before reaching the front gates) *The Sand Sea *Great Cliffs of Sunagakure *Salt Flats *Hidden Oasis *Selance Within the Village Walls *Main Bazaar *Local Shops *The Town Square *Residential District *The Mission Office *Sunagakure's Grand Library *The Greenhouse *Sunagakure Medical Center *Sunagakure Ninja Academy Other Disclosed Facilities (These locations are not made public knowledge unless in times of emergency. Only the upper shinobi, Jounin and higher, know the direct pathways to these facilities.) *Dungeons of Sunagakure *Ancient Ruins of Al-Kahtar History to be edited in later Prominent Clans/Organizations Within the village there are many powerful and well respected clans as well as organizations. Although a few of the prominent clans have started their origins in other villages, branches of those main clans reside here. Clans *Maeda Clan *Inuzuka Clan *Yamanaka Clan *Tanaka Clan Organizations *Six Desert Scorpions (六沙漠蠍, Mutsu Sabaku Sasori) *Sunagakure ANBU *Puppet Brigade (傀儡部隊, Kugutsu Butai) Defences to be edited in later In-Game Rules These rules apply directly to those who mainstream role-play within Sunagakure: #No foreigners are to auto-enter or exit Suna. Doing so will result in a warning, ask for said player to repost, and if they don't comply, they will be ignored. #Only active members of Suna may role-play Suna NPCs. #Abide by the decisions made by the higher ups within the village, even if you don't agree with them. #If you have a problem with a decision made concerning you, or others, from Suna Higher Ups, bring it to their attention directly. Don't let the hurt or disagreement go unsaid for 2 months, only to go rogue or do some action against the village. We can't help you if you don't speak to us about your problems. #If you role-play within the village, you are subjected to the posts of others attempting to interact with you. If their post is fair and fit, and you fail to 'protect' yourself, or 'evade' the other player's attempt by your next post, they have the opportunity to legitimately auto-hit you, just like in the zone fights. #''NOTICE TO ATTACKERS ~ "If attacking the village you must wait for a reply before enacting your successful aggressions against this village. Any and all massive destruction posts against the village that are made without allowing defenders the opportunity to respond will be ignored."'' Category:Villages